1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lock for a safety belt, with a belt lock into which an insertion tab can be inserted and latched by a latching bolt, where the latching belt can be moved from the locking position into the opening position transversely to the insertion path against the force of a spring by a pushbutton which can be moved against the force of a spring, and is held there by a blocking element, for instance, an ejector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known belt locks for safety belts, the latch bolt required for locking the insertion tab connected to the loose belt section can be moved perpendicularly to the insertion path of the insertion tab against the force of a spring into an opening position by the operation of a pressure organ, for instance, a pushbutton and, after the insertion tab is withdrawn, drops back into the locking position. So that the pressure organ does not have to be operated again for inserting the insertion tab, i.e., for latching the lock, a bevel is provided at the boundary of the latch bolt on the insertion side, onto which the insertion tab introduced into the insertion path runs and subsequently shifts the latch bolt into the opening position, from which it then drops back again into the locking position after the insertion tab is fully inserted. In inserting the insertion tab, considerable friction forces must be overcome, together with gradual mechanical wear of the parts rubbing against each other. In other belt lock systems, the latch, which can likewise be moved into the opening position against the force of a spring, is held in the opening position by a spring-loaded ejector after the insertion tab is withdrawn. Here, too, considerable friction forces occur between the latch and the ejector when the lock is operated, and it cannot be precluded that with the shifting of the ejector from the blocking position, an obstruction of the insertion path by part of the latch takes place, which is no longer held securely in the opening position, whereby the insertion of the insertion tab is impeded.